TJ and the Gang Attend Dylan Priest's Funeral, Clyde and Koreo Disrespect Dylan Priest's Funeral and Get Grounded
At the village, TJ Detweiler was talking to his friends Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald. TJ: Guys, we're going to attend Dylan Priest's funeral because Clyde and Koreo pushed him into the crocodile pit. Vince: Good idea, Teej! Let's go! Spinelli: Dylan Priest was a good user. Gretchen: Yeah, we miss him so much. Mikey: I agree with Gretchen: Gus: Me too! We all love him so much! TJ: Let's go to the church! So TJ and the Gang went to the church together. Then they arrived at the church, and they sat at the seats. Clyde Philmore, Koreo and their parents also joined in. The priest had an announcement. Priest: We are gathered today to mourn the death of Dylan Priest. It is because Clyde and Koreo pushed him into the crocodile pit. We will have some people to talk to. Clyde's dad: Dylan was a good user. Koreo's dad: I hope Dylan goes to Heaven. Koreo's mum: Me too. Clyde's mum: We miss him so much. Suddenly, Clyde and Koreo rushed to the podium and they gave an angry announcement. Koreo: No! He was not! We will give you the real speech! Clyde: He was hideous and rude! He will burn in Hell! Koreo: We're not kidding! He was the worst user ever! Clyde: He keeps annoying us and our friends! Koreo: And besides, He whomps! Do you hear us?! Clyde and Koreo: WHOMPS! W-H-O-M-P-S! WHOMPS! That's all! Clyde's mum: Clyde! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! Koreo's mum: Koreo! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! Clyde's parents and Koreo's parents rushed to Clyde and Koreo and were getting furious with them, and so were TJ and the Gang. Clyde's dad and Koreo's dad were throwing a fit. Clyde's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde, how dare you disrespect the funeral?! TJ: (in his TV voice) This is not fair! (normal voice) How could you disrespect Dylan's funeral! Vince: You know it's disrespectful! Spinelli: How could you do this?! Both of you are going to meet Madame Fist for this! Gretchen: Spinelli's right! You two are a disgrace to Dylan's funeral! Mikey: You two are as bad as Lawson! Gus: I agree with Mikey! You two are as bad as Gelman as well! We hope you're both grounded for a week with no TV! Clyde's dad: That's it! Clyde, we're going straight home! Clyde's mum: I agree with your father! Let's go! Koreo's dad: That's it! Koreo, we're going straight home! Koreo's mum: I agree with your father! Let's go! Clyde and Koreo went home in disgrace. Back in Clyde's house, Clyde's parents continued scolding Clyde. Clyde's mum: You're lucky everyone in church including TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus didn't come back here to scold you! Clyde's dad: That's it, you're grounded for four days! Go to your room now! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Clyde's house, Koreo's parents continued scolding Koreo. Koreo's mum: You're lucky everyone in church including TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus didn't come back here to scold you! Koreo's dad: That's it, you're grounded for four days! Go to your room now! Koreo went to his room, crying. Koreo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao and Koreo's dad Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Koreo Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Professor as Priest Diesel as Clyde's dad Kimberly as Koreo's mum Allison as Clyde's mum Steven as Clyde Philmore Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang, Clyde's parents and Koreo's parents scold Clyde Philmore and Koreo for disrespecting Dylan Priest's funeral Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff